


Bloody Universe

by mimillekoishi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, alternative endings, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimillekoishi/pseuds/mimillekoishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wake up in bed with Chloe. Chloe kiss her. Max has a nosebleed. </p><p>The story start after episode 3 but rapidly turn into an AU kind of thing (rated Mature because I have no idea how this thing is gonna end. At least the first two chapters are safe, promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick your Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! This work is a little challenge between my friend Callysto and me. The subject was : Max wake up in an alternative universe and is kissed by Chloe out of nowhere, action followed by an abundant nosebleed.  
> We both wrote our version.  
> I didn't know how to end mine so I wrote two different endings. I'll release the first one really soon and the second during the week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ! (and go check my friend's fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/4117095)

_It has to be a nightmare._

Max was sitting on Chloe’s bed. In the garage. Or what used to be a garage. Chloe was in her wheelchair in front of her. Smiling.

“Alright, I’ve undone your respirator Chloe. You have ten minutes to catch up with max. I’ll be upstairs, checking on your mother. Max if anything happen just scream an-“

“Yes dad, don’t worry. You’re wasting my time so get out !”

Max nearly jumped when she heard Chloe’s voice. It was husky. No, a whisper. More like jerky breath. Not Chloe’s voice. Not the one that once said “I’ll be you’re partner in crime” and “I’ll be your faithful chauffeur and companion”.

“So. I look pretty cool in that huh ? Like a robot !” Chloe used her head to move her chair back and forth “Oh and I cut my hair too. How do I look ?”

Max was both shocked and mesmerized. She stared at her friend for a while before resting her elbows on her knees, leaning her forehead on her hands.

Chloe approached her, concerned “Max ?”

“Chloe I’m so sorry !” Max moved to hug her friend but stopped before touching her. She raised her blue watering eyes to look at her friend.

“You can touch me, it’s fine” Max fell on her knees and rested her head on Chloe’s lap, holding her hands.

“Chloe I… I never meant to… What have I done to you ! I…” the young girl was crying, and sobbing on her friends dead legs.

“Hey. It’s Ok. You were busy. Seattle and your studies, I understand”

At that Max raised her head to look at her friend’s understanding eyes.

_Oh Chloe… If you knew…_

“But… I missed you. I’m happy to see you” Max stood to take Chloe’s shoulders in her arms, leaning her wet cheeks on her friend’s. Chloe turned her head slightly to kiss Max’s cheeks.

Max sat on the bed again, wiping her tears with her sleeve. “How ?”

“Car accident. It was night, I dozed off a little and a deer appeared out of nowhere. After the accident, mom stopped working doesn’t want to go out of the house to stay with me. End of the story” The cocky smile and distant tone of Chloe made Max smile.

_Maybe that’s still Chloe after all._

“Sorry max but… I need you to put on my respirator again. Can you do that ? It’s easy” Max nodded. She stood and took the tube in her hand “I’m really happy to see you again Max. Will you come by again ? Mom would like that too” Max just nodded, not trusting her voice “Cool. Now you can put it back on” Chloe offered her friend the most comforting smile. But it didn’t really help. Max was crying again. After turning the respirator back on, the brunette dashed into the living room, grabbed Price’s photo album and flipped the pages until she found the one she needed. She put the album back on the shelf and returned to Chloe’s room. Her friend was looking at her in both surprise and curiosity.

“Can I take this one ?” Chloe nodded “Good” Max, still in a hurry, bend to place a quick peck on Chloe’s lips before storming out of the room again mumbling a “I’ll fix this I promise”, letting behind a really flushed and confused Chloe Price.

 

Max had ran to her dormitory and locked herself up into her room. She sat on her bed, holding the selfie of her and Chloe. The selfie of that horrible day. The selfie that meant death. Only two 13 years old young girls on the photo but still a death prophecy. She tried to calm down. To concentrate on the photograph in her hands. She stared at it until she could hear voices. Laughs from the past echoing like a ghost whisper. Suddenly she’s here again. In her child body, standing next to her young Chloe, in front of William’s camera. Then without thinking she grabbed the camera, took a photo of the Price’s infernal duo. But this time she kept the photo. She found a pen on the table and wrote something on the back of the photo. “Never forget. Don’t leave Arcadia Bay”. If she wanted a wake up into a “new present” she needed to change something materially. Or so she thought and she hoped she was right.

After watching William disappear in the white light replacing the house’s entry Max closed her eyes.

 

When she woke up, her whole body felt sore, her mouth dry and it was hard to open her eyes. But she did. It took her some time to recognize her surroundings. She was lying in Chloe’s bed. She sat and looked around. Walls were covered in anime posters instead of half-naked women and depressing Tags. The one near the window remained though. Then a shiver ran down her spine. She lowered her gaze to look at her body.

_Am I really… How did I end up in Chloe’s bed NAKED !?_

In the meantime, the girl next to her had awakened and got up in a sitting position. A hand on her bare lower back made Max jumped and rapidly turn her head to her best friend.

“Chloe !?”

“Who else ?” Chloe answered with a shrug and a frown before connecting her lips with her girlfriend’s. Max, frozen at first, followed Chloe’s movement and lost herself in somewhere between “What the fuck is happening” and “Oh fuck, let it be”. The kiss was slow and long. Well, it was meant to be long. Chloe broke the kiss first, a weird expression on her face, mix between disgust and amusement. That’s when Max noticed the taste o blood in her mouth.

“Wow Max. Didn’t know such little things could turn you on so much… Oh but maybe you’re a total morning sex person !” Chloe stood to grab a box of tissues, Max’s gaze never leaving her friend’s naked body and her brain still trying to process all these new information. “Let’s try and find out one day “kay ?” asked Chloe with a mischievous smile while sitting on the bed next to Max, wiping the blood from her girlfriend’s face “Well if we find a way to avoid nose bleeding on my sheets that is”

Max’s blank expression changed into a flush.

“Wow ok maybe you’re sick after all. Don’t move, I’ll go grab a towel and some medicine downstairs”

Chloe put on some panties and an old T-shirt way too large for her before exiting the room. Max was still frozen, a hand pinching her nose. Then something hit her. In front of her, the wall next to the door was covered in photos. The girl stood to have a better look. She grabbed one. And stared at it.

A blink of an eye later, she’s in the garden of Price’s house, looking at her 15 years old self sitting on the swing with a sad face, Chloe kissing her forehead. Everything was surreal. She was actually looking at one of her memories. But everything felt weird. She had never experienced the scene before her eyes but it still felt familiar and everything came back to her like if she just “had forgotten” somehow. She blinks again and she’s back to Chloe’s room in front of the wall covered in photos.

_Damn… I “remember”… This day my… cat ? had just died._

This memory seemed so familiar, so natural, like it really happened at some point. She let the photo fall to the ground and grabbed another one, staring at it again and “reliving” the moment. And she get back to Chloe’s room and picked another photo. She did that again, and again and again.There was approximatively two hundred photos on this wall and she had decided to live them all. Inside she was torn apart. A part of her was happy about whatever happened with Chloe in this universe but another part wanted to find out. How did it end up like that ? What happened ? She felt guilty. The guilt of having forgotten precious memories about Chloe. But she barely knew this Chloe and it felt odd. Or maybe the one she didn’t know was herself. She felt like a huge part of her just disappeared without notice, stolen by her time travelling and this damn tornado.

So she was standing in the room, pulling down photo after photo after photo again and again, trying to fill her emptiness.

When Chloe got back to her room, ten minutes after she had left it, she found her girlfriend lying on the ground covered with photos that at some point, happened to be on her wall.

“Max ! MAX ! You hear me ? Mom ! Call an ambulance ! Hurry !”

Max bas bleeding a lot. The red liquid was flowing out of her nose but also her ears, mouth and eyes. Chloe was crying, not knowing what to do. She tried desperately to wipe the blood with her already drenched towel. Then Max moved her lips. Opened her eyes.

“What !? What Max !?”

“…Che ?”

“Yes ! Yes it’s me ! I’m here you hear me ?”

Max was thinking about a lot of things. A lot of things she could say. She thought about telling Chloe how she loved her, how she was happy to have seen her healthy and happy again, and how she was sorry for not being able to stay with her, how sorry she felt for abandoning her once again and probably for good this time.

“Che…” Max was choking on her blood so Chloe lifted her, holding her in her arms

“I’m here love can you see me ?” Chloe had a hand on Max’s lower back and another behind her neck. Her alarmed and sad and tortured face was inches away from her girlfriend’s, ready to hear whatever Max had to offer to her.

Max used all the force she had left in her to lean her bloody lips on Chloe’s. Then she left her neck rest in her loved one’s hand. She smiled and whispered “Ever thought about dying your hair in blue ?”

She closed her eyes again. The last sound she heard was Chloe’s desperate scream.

_So this is it huh ? The punishment for playing with time and space ? At least she’s safe… And I have some cool memories to take with me to paradise..._

Everything turned blank and cold then black and nothing.


	2. Almost plausible end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here's the "could be canon" end of this story.
> 
> Hope it catch up for the first depressing chapter !

Max felt something soft on her skin. And warm. And heavy. A nostalgic smell filled her lungs. An orange light was piercing through her heavy eyelids. It took her some time to fully regain consciousness, to remember dying on Chloe’s room’s floor. If she HAD died then, why was she _feeling_ things ? She wanted to find out so she tried to open her eyes.

When she did she noticed the setting sun, the hospital room, the hospital bed, Joyce asleep on a chair in the corner of the room. And she identified the warm, perfumed and heavy thing that was clinging to her ribs.

_Chloe…_

Blue hair, cinnamon/cigarettes smell and punk-rock clothes. She was lying on Max’s side, gently wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

Max smiled. She felt at peace. At home. Full.

She lifted her hand to slowly scratch Chloe's neck and scalp. The blue-haired girl slowly woke up. She lifted her head to have a better look of her now living pillow.

“Max… MAX!” The girl was on her knees atop of her friend, some tears filling her eyes.

“Chloe ! Stop screaming ! Max’s still sick !” Joyce had woken up thanks to her daughter lovely voice.

“But mom she woke up ! Thanks god ! Are you Ok ? You’re OK right !?”

The expression on Chloe’s face was a subtle mix of happiness and worry. “What happened ?” asked Max in a giggle.

“I tried to join you on your phone again and again last night after our… “little fight” and you weren’t answering so I… Stole David’s keys and sneaked in your room to find you lying on the ground in your blood. I woke your dormitory up for help and I took you to the hospital and there you are. Oh my god Max !” Chloe was hugging her friend again.

Joyce left the room to fetch a doctor. Chloe helped Max to sit in her bed, the blue-haired girl still on her friend’s lap.

“You scared the shit out of me Max ! I’m serious, thought you were dead… I thought : first Rachel and then-“ Chloe had to stop talking when she found Max’s lips on her own. She was surprised at first and tried to pull back but Max’s hand on her neck firmly maintained her in place. Then she gave up and kissed Max back. She moaned loudly when the brunette bit her lower lip before pulling back, a large grin on her face.

Chloe was frozen, eyes wide and a hand on her mouth. Her face was redder than ever. It amused Max but she didn’t show it, keeping her savage grin on her face. She slowly moved forward to whisper in Chloe’s left ear, her lips lightly brushing the sensitive skin “Lower lip. Knew it” and she heard Chloe’s hand loudly fall back on her lap. Max pulled back again still smiling.

Chloe swallowed then opened and closed and opened her mouth again but nothing came out. When finally she managed to say a husky “Max… How do y-“ She was cut by Max’s fingers on her lips.

“Hush Chloe. First I’m not Rachel. Second take me out of here so that we can go stop this bloody tornado, and third-” Max’s hand moved from mouth to chin and she quickly placed a peck on the corner of Chloe’s lips before pulling back again, a cocky smile on her face “I think the word you’re searching for is : Hardcore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend loved my sassy Max. And you ?
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it !


	3. Absolutely not plausible end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other end I promised. 
> 
> hope you'll like it !

Max felt something soft on her skin. And warm. And heavy. A nostalgic smell filled her lungs. An orange light was piercing through her heavy eyelids. It took her some time to fully regain consciousness, to remember dying on Chloe’s room’s floor. If she HAD died then, why was she _feeling_ things ? She wanted to find out so she tried to open her eyes.

When she did she noticed the setting sun, the hospital room, the hospital bed, Joyce asleep on a chair in the corner of the room. And she identified the warm, perfumed and heavy thing that was clinging to her ribs.

_Chloe…_

The one she had woken up with this same morning. Short hair but no blue. She had clothes on her this time, “shirt and jeans” style. She smelled like cinnamon. She was lying on Max’s side, gently wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

Max smiled. It still felt odd and foreign. She needed to explore more photos. With what she saw in Chloe’s room she could at least recognize her girlfriend. REALLY recognize her. In fact it was the easiest thing because THIS Chloe wasn’t so different from the blue-haired young delinquent she once used to know. Well, “rebel” and “punk-rock” and “step-douche” parts put aside of course. No this Chloe was going to Blackwell with Max. She was studying science and had good grades. Joyce had married what seemed like a good man. Oh and Chloe liked him. She still couldn’t see him as a new dad but she had accepted him. The story and situations were different but Chloe was pretty much the same.

She lifted her hand to slowly scratch Chloe neck and scalp. The blue-haired girl slowly woke up. She lifted her head to have a better look of her now living pillow.

“Max… MAX!” The girl was on her knees atop of her friend, some tears filling her eyes. A second later she was kissing her girlfriend again.

“Chloe ! Stop screaming ! Max’s still sick ! And let her breath for god’s sake” said a now really awake Joyce, slapping her daughter on her butt, grabbing her belt to pull her out of the bed.

“But mom ! She’s my-“

“How do you feel honey ? Hurt somewhere ?” Joyce had cut her daughter usual “she’s mine !” and replaced Chloe near the bed, one of her hand in Max’s and another cupping her almost-second-daughter’s cheek.

“Mom !” screamed Chloe again, voice full of frustration, jealousy and… and something else but she couldn’t define it. She was just pissed off. Max was repressing her urge to laugh at the scene. The two Price women fighting over her ? Surreal but so funny.

“Stop being so noisy and clingy ! Go fetch a doctor and call Frank” Chloe’s Jaw dropped and her eyes widened, all her being screaming “How could you !”. But she still exited the room. Max and Joyce waited for their precious girl to be far enough before losing themselves in a burst of laughter.

After some time Joyce managed to talk “Oh god I love that ! Someone has to teach her how to restraint herself but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it !”

“So true !” both women laughed again. “Joyce, what happened to me ?”

“We don’t really know. When Chloe returned upstairs she found you lying in your blood. Doctors think it’s some kind of drop of blood pressure but they’re still sceptical so they want to do a few more tests. I think you’ll be stuck here for a month at least”

“If there’s no choice it’s ok” She answered with a smile “And I’m sure Chloe will come visit me as much as she can so it’ll be ok”

“I feel like I’ll have to lock her in her own room to force her to do her homework instead of rushing to the hospital after class” stated Joyce with a hand on her forehead and a huge sigh.

“Yes please” answered Max in a chuckle.

 

Chloe re-entered the room a minute later, followed by a doctor.

“Hello Mrs Caulfield ! How do you feel ?”

_Seriously ?! My doctor is… David ?!_

“I… I think I feel good. A little tired and weak but that’s all I think”

“Good. Your weakness is understandable. You lost a lot of blood less than 24 hours ago. Anyway I’m sorry to say that we don’t really know what happened so we’ll need more tests. We’ll let you rest today but we’ll meet again tomorrow for more examination. Is that ok ?” Max nodded even if she knew that David wouldn’t find anything helpful. Chloe was pacing silently in a corner of the room.

“Can we bring her clothes or books ?”

“Of course but it’ll have to wait until tomorrow. Visiting hour is passed”

“What !? No !”

“I’ll give you extra time” said David, winking to Chloe “You have ten minutes. She’s still exhausted. Do I have your word ?”

“Yep ! Promise sir !” answered Chloe with a military salute.

“Good. Good evening then” he looked at Joyce “Mrs Price” they exchanged a slight bow. David turned to look at his new patient with a smile “See you tomorrow Max” The girl answered with a small nod.

As soon as the doctor exited the room Chloe turned to max “Oh I’m SO gonna sleep here tonight !“

“Oh I don’t think so young lady !” said Joyce pinching her daughter’s ear.

“First : ouch ! And second : Why !?”

“The last time you spent the night in the same room, Max ended up lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood”

“But it wasn’t MY fault obviously and I’m not gonna do anything I promise ! I just want to be close !”

“You say that every time but what you don’t know is that I started wearing ear plugs at night because of your false promises ! Plus you already broke your bed two times. I can’t afford to pay for whatever you could break in this room. And Max obviously need sleep so you’re coming home with me tonight young girl”

Chloe sighed, looking at the floor in embarrassment “Ok but can I at least say goodbye ?”

“Be my guest.” Answered Joyce, crossing her arms, carefully observing her daughter. Chloe rolled her eyes “I saw that Chloe. Please say goodbye before they kick us out”

Chloe turned to look at Max “Hey”

“Hey” answered Max with a small voice.

“Sorry it seems I can’t stay here tonight”

Max smiled “Don’t worry for me. I feel so weak I think I’ll probably sleep for days. The real question is : will YOU be able to sleep alone ?”

Chloe huffed “Who do you think I am ?”

“Remember why we ended up sharing the same bed ? Because every time I wanted to go back to my room you were pouting, you capricious child !”

“Oh shut up. We were 13, I was mourning and needed you that’s all”

“Are you gonna kiss me goodnight or not ? Because I don’t have enough energy to do so myself or continue talking bullshit with you any longer”

Chloe smiled and leaned down to kiss Max. Timid and careful at first, the kiss deepened becoming more savage.

“Ok that’s all for today Chloe” said Joyce grabbing her daughter’s belt, pulling and separating her two favourite girls.

“I wasn’t finished !”

“Well *I* say you are so you ARE !” Joyce turned to wink at Max “Goodnight sweetheart. We’ll come back tomorrow. Rest well”

“Thank you Joyce”

“Let’s go dear” said Joyce pulling Chloe out of the room using her belt.

“I love you ! I’ll be back tomorrow ok ?” Max offered the poor Chloe a wave of her hand before seeing Joyce and her daughter disappear behind the door. Max closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to stop this story here but I don't know. Would you like to read more about this story and AU ? Please tell me !
> 
> Anyway, thank you very, very much for reading and I can only hope that you liked it !
> 
> See you next time (maybe) !

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Not really a happy ending but I catch up with the other endings I promise !
> 
> Hope you liked it !


End file.
